Voices Within
by Jesscheaux
Summary: *Complete* We all know that Piccolo fused with Nail and then Kami. Get an inside look on what's going on inside his head. How does Piccolo deal with the 'voices within'?


Voices Within-a short story.   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Diclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters.   
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________   
  
(Piccolo.) came the voice. The Namek ignored it and continued his meditation.   
And it came again, this time louder. (Piccolo!)   
  
Piccolo's mouth came into a frown as he realized just who it was that was invading   
his private time. (What do you want, old man?!) he yelled to his 'other' self.   
  
(Is that any way to treat me? Don't make me remind you that you are practically my son!)   
  
(Kami,) Piccolo said, the frustration in his voice growing by the minute, (Either tell   
me what you want, or shut the heck up!)   
  
(I'm worried about you, my son.)   
  
(For the last time, I am NOT your son.)   
  
(*chuckles* No matter how much you deny it, you know it's true.)   
  
(Listen here, old man, I don't want to hear your babble. I'm in the middle of   
some important training. Get lost!)   
  
(I would, Piccolo. But we are forever bound together.)   
  
(Don't remind me....... If it wasn't for Cell I wouldn't be in this predicament.)   
  
(Come now it isn't so bad, is it?) Kami insisted.   
  
(You have no idea.)   
  
(Oh but you're wrong. You got to keep your body. Now, I am nothing more but a source   
of power to you and an inner voice.)   
  
A third voice joined the group just then: (You two are at it again?) Nail sighed.   
(Can't you ever just get along?)   
  
Piccolo growled. (When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it.)   
  
(Lighten up, man. I'm worried about you too.)   
  
(Oh no, here we go again. Gohan bla bla, Dende bla bla. I'm sick of your advice   
and your constant jabbering. It makes me wish I'd never fused with either one   
of you!)   
  
(You know that you care for Gohan. We all do.) Nail interjected.   
  
('We'! I'm sick of being a 'we'. I want to be just Piccolo again. The Demon King.   
Ma Junior. NOT, Kamiccolail; or whatever they should call 'us'.)   
  
(Ah, my child. You can no longer be what you once were.) Kami said.   
  
(I know and it's all thanks to you! Would you just quit reminding me for one   
second that I'm not alone in here?)   
  
(I'm sorry,) Nail began (but what choice did any of us have?)   
  
(Unfortunately none! And I've had it up to HERE with it) Piccolo said angrily   
and gestured directly under his chin.   
  
(I hate to see you so unhappy.) Kami said sadly, (If only there was a way, a way   
to separate us.)   
  
(Awwwwwwwww!)Nail crooned (I like you guys! I don't want to separate!)   
  
(I DO! and as soon as possible! I'm not sure what's worse, having you guys around   
all the time in your own bodies, constantly aggravating me, or STUCK INSIDE MY   
HEAD FOR ETERNITY! Never mind, having you inside my head is definetly the worst!)   
  
(Why don't you try to meditate some more, Piccolo-san.) Kami suggested, (Nail and I   
will discuss unfusing. I'm really not sure if it's possible.)   
  
(For the love of Goku, I sincerely hope it is!) Piccolo exclaimed and went back to   
trying to meditate. No use. 'They' were always there, reminding him that he wasn't   
alone. Doing everything he did. Feeling everything he felt. It was almost enough   
to drive him to insanity.   
  
Their mundane ramblings continued. No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to block   
out the voices within him. They continued on and on and on:   
  
Kami started (We are making him so unhappy, Nail.)   
  
(I know Kami, but what can we do?)   
  
(I don't have the slightest idea.)   
  
(*sigh* But I do understand how he feels. I mean, my life and my own personal being was   
taken away. Sure the universe is safe, but neither one of us can ever truly exist again.)   
  
(There may be a way. But only Piccolo himself can actually do it. He is in control.)   
  
(Yeah, what I wouldn't give for my body and my life back. No offense, but it gets a little   
crowded here sometimes. Not to mention that Piccolo hogs all the water.)   
  
(*laughs* I agree. I wish I could be myself again so that I could train Dende. My time as   
guardian had just about expired anyway and we needed a new one. If only, if only...)   
  
(I miss the little guy too. Piccolo never wants to help him out. Heck, he barely says two   
words to the kid. Dende and I go way back. Did I ever tell you the story?)   
  
(No need, my brother. We can all see what is on each others minds.) Kami chuckled.   
  
He and Nail began laughing loudly as they realized that it was true. They couldn't keep a single   
thought from each other.   
  
Piccolo couldn't take it anymore: "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled aloud and began powering up.   
He increased his power until it couldn't go any higher. He yelled and his head began throbbing   
in pain. Piccolo kept up his concentration as he tried to achieve the thing he wanted most   
at this point: to be rid of Kami and Nail. (I know I'll lose alot of my power. But anything is better   
than sharing my entire being with those two.)   
  
Piccolo began to glow a bright blue and started his tri-form attack. His body split into three separa   
ies and they began to glow; one red and one yellow. The forms of Kami and Nail became distinguishable   
on either side of him and Piccolo felt a release in his mind:   
  
  
  
  
He was finally alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
The plagueing headache had subsided and the Namek let go of his turbaned head and stood up to his   
full 6 and 1/2 foot height. He looked to the left: Kami. He looked to the right: Nail.   
  
A genuine smile lit up his face and he exclaimed in utter ecstacy: "FREE! FREE! FREE! No, more to share   
my utmost being and every thought and feeling with you bakas! I am not Kamiccolo. I am not Picconail.   
And I am NOT Kamiccolnail. I'm just Piccolo, once again!" as he finished he took a deep breath and   
took off into the air. He turned around once more and cried out: "I hope you enjoy yourselves. Just leave me alone!"   
and with that he was gone.   
  
Nail and Kami just stood there for a few minutes, not fully comprehending what had happened. They faced   
each other and brought one hand up to touch the other's.   
"We're separate." Nail whispered.   
  
"We have our bodies back." Kami whispered back.   
  
"Well, it's nice to finally meet you in person, Kami."   
  
"Same to you, my brother." he said and extended his hand in friendship.   
  
"What do we do now?"   
  
"Good question."   
  
Nail snapped his fingers. "Let's go visit Dende!"   
  
"Wonderful! I can train him and we can all live harmoniously as we were meant to."   
  
  
And so, they did. Piccolo got his freedom, Kami and Nail got their bodies back and all sanity   
was restored. Finally, Piccolo is free from the "Voices Within".   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
What did you think? Please Review! 


End file.
